Blush: One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: A little one-shot on How Nanami gets Tomoe to Blush.


_**A short story on how Nanami makes a deal with Tomoe and tries her best to get him to blush.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, I'm writing this and hopefully it will have good length. Now to the story cause I have nothing to say thats important.**_

* * *

_**Blush**_

* * *

He was cold, Harsh, and sometimes just plain old rude; but his heart was also golden. Nanami sighed as she sat the shrine's table and tried to think about a festival that she had to prepare for. It wasn't her festival but it had a great deal of her support so she was thinking all she could.

But knowing Teenage girls and how their minds tend to wander to more... Attractive things; She was now thinking long and hard about Tomoe's personality. He was cleaning. ( As usual ) And she wondered if he even took a break other than the times he went shopping with her. ( And even those times he was working because he bought food for dinner. )

He was always worrying. He didn't relax like Mizuki, he just worked.

She noticed that everytime he would look at her she would flush and try to understand her throbbing heart, But now? She was wondering something; It wasn't a stupid something. It was, To her, Cliche.

Every girl in their right minds would want a guy to blush. It showed their weekness in a situation, also.. It was stinking cute.

So this was what she was wondering as she stared off into space. Why and when did Tomoe ever blush? She never saw he do so. She wondered if he would or could ever blush.

Ordering him to blush would do no good because who in their right mind could make themselves blush? That was a silly thought.

As she stared at the wall the said fox walked in carrying a basket on clean clothes. He weaved through the table and went to another room. Then he emerged and started to go down the hall.

"Tomoe!" Nanami quickly spat out.

The fox did a one eighty turn and walked back. His violet eyes showed nothing, not a splash of emotion or a simple hello. He just stood there was his arms by his sides.

"Yes Nanami? Is there something you need?"

He looked at her and a question range through his mind. Why in the world was she staring at a wall and thinking when she had more important things to do? He was th one working while she sat there with her head planting firmly in the clouds above. It was amazing she wasn't floating away.

"Well, I've noticed." She paused and the fox leaned his tall frame against the shrine's door. His eyes sparkled as his hair clung and scattered about him. His expression was dull but Nanami only Shuttered. He was beautifully handsome.

Nothing on him screamed ugly, ( Other then his atittude sometimes,) . When he smiled it was soft, but then it would turn into a smirk that sent chills up and down your spine and you wandered if he was planning something.

" I've noticed that you don't seem to do anything but clean and work. Do you want to take a brake or something?"  
The foxes ears twitched as if he hadn't heard her correctly. So what he cleaned and did the work. It comforted in and kept his thoughts balanced.

When he was cleaning he could keep his mind off the forbidden.

He could keep his mind off of her.

He rolled his eyes, " I do not need a brake or your pity. I am a familiar am I not? So that only means that I am doing my duties correctly without fail."

Nanami pouted, " But don't you ever do anything else? Like, Watch TV, Joke, " She paused, her voice dropping, " Blush."

Tomoe looked at her; his tail whipping back and forth as if asking for trouble. His eyes narrowed, Even though she had whispered it he had heard it clearly.

"Why would I do that?"

Nanami paused, " Everyone blushes, But you hardly show any emotion at all. Something I wonder what your even thinking about."

The fox sighed, letting the one emotion that Nanami knew leak out onto his handsome features. That one emotion was easy to define, It was annoyance.

"If I ever blush then I would stop working for a day straight."

Nanami looked at him and smiled. She was a bit thrown off though. He was smirking as if everything he said was not going to happen in a million years of trying.

"You know what? " Nanami smiled and stood up, " You have a deal!"

Tomoe furrowed his brow. He did not mean that as a deal to be made, but the fox only shrugge dhis shoulders and exited the room. Nanami was fuming over what to do to make him light up brightly.

He chuckled, What a foolish and pathetic girl. Why would he ever blush?

* * *

Nanami looked around. Her plan was simple. Embarrass the crap out of Tomoe. How? She was going to bring up something embarrassing and hopefully he would follow through.

She already had the shrine spirits bring her some of Mikage's old things. Most of them were pictures of Tomoe when he first came to the shrine. His was the same but somehow in all the mess Mikage had managed to get a photo of the fox crying with a pouty look. It was the one picture every parent would have of their children, it was just that Nanami didn't think Tomoe would ever have a picture like that.

She knew Tomoe didn't come to the shrine as a child so he was a bit older in the photo. Meaning whatever set him off had to of been cute or really sadening.

She tucked the photo in her pocket as she walked into the living room where Tomoe was reading quietly. Nanami sat down beside Him and the fox glanced at her.

He knew what she was doing and he already knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't a child that got embarrassed over pictures and what not.

He shifted as he turned a page in his book, Tomoe almost laughed as Nanami started her little act.

First she pulled out the photo and ohh and aww over it. Then she showed him it, them she showed the shrine spirits.

The fox rolled his eyes. This girl was foolish thinking that a simple photo would fluster him into taking a brake. He just looked at her and leaned his chin into his hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself or should I let you go on?"

Nanami looked at him surprised, He smirked, " Your plan would work if I was human but as you can see I am not. I do not let my head go off in embarrassment just because of a stupid picture that was taken a hundred years ago."

The picture fell from Nanamis hand and she stood up. She looked dispondant for a few minutes until something hit her. Something she wasn't so sure of doing since Tomoe looked like he was already in a fool mood; but..

It was worth a shot. She was female, Tomoe was male. There had to be somthing she could use with that. She looked over at Tomoe who had his book in his hand.

An idea came and she wondered why it had. It wasn't her personaltiy at all but at least she could try.

* * *

Tomoe looked at Nanami from the corner of his eye and wondered what she was doing. Her little plan didn't work so she was probably standing there defeated. Tomoe smirked and looked down at the page in his book.

Thats when Nanami stode over and sat directly on his lap. Each her legs on each side of him as he blinked. She took his book, closed it and then skidded it across the floor.

Tomoe blinked and then looked at Nanami confused. What in the name of all of..

Before he could finish his thoughts or even collect them Nanami pushed him back and made his back crash into the floor. Tomoe looked at her shocked. What was she doing? His tail went limp in shock as Nanami smirked herself. The fox shuttered underneath the female.

Apparently she felt it because she leaned down and smiled. Tomoe's eyes grew wide, This wasn't expected from Nanami at all. She was his master.

He blinked and stared up at the ceiling a bit confused. Thats when he felt someone press something against his neck. He yelped a bit as Nanami kissed him and tugged lightly on his ear. Her lips trailed up to his jaw and he shuttered again when he felt her tongue drag over his cheek.

His heart sped up quickly, It hurt and he was sure Nanami could at least feel it underneath her hand. It was hard to even think when she was kissing him like this, It made him stomach turn as her lips started to travel to his.

He looked at her and a whimper escaped his throat making him sound like a fox in fear. Then her lips crashed into his and his whimper turned into a small growl. Her tongue ran across his sharp teeth as his eyes widened. WAH!? What was she doing!?  
He muttered something and then coughed as embarrassment started to take over him. She sighed and let her tongue dance in his mouth, slowly and steadily. This only made the fox whimper more. He already felt his face start to burn.

He was tempted to kiss back. Tempted to take this matter into his own hands, but to him that wasn't something he could do. He couldn't kiss her back because she was his master... But why was it that his master was kissing him such a matter?

Tomoe mide was fuzzy at the moment and he didn't even have time to react as Nanami pulled away and smirked. She crossed her arms as she stared down at the fox. He was tense and made even shell shocked; But there was one thing caught her attention.

His face started to gradully turn pink, It was small blush at first But Tomoe put a hand over his mouth and the blush deepened in a matter of seconds. His face was completely red no matter how you put it.

The fox litteraly shoved the girl off of him and disappeared. Nanami giggled and blushed a little herself. She heard a door slam shut and she wondered where Tomoe went in his flustered state.

She had embarrassed The fox so much that he bolted.. She won; and in a way she was really happy she got to see Tomoe's blush.

_**End Of One-Shot**_


End file.
